Your Never Know: The Thanksgiving Special
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: An alternate universe, alternate history story featuring primarily the Quartermaines during Thanksgiving. Also includes Sonny and Brenda, and Jones and Scorpios. Set in 1999


**You Never Know**

**The Thanksgiving Special**

**A General Hospital Fan Fiction Written By**

**Stef With a F**

**Summary & Recap**

**The following story is an excerpt from an alternate universe story I wrote long time ago.**

_I took down the original story because it had various song lyric references. Pretty much I stopped liking the real story so I started my own story. And since with the death of Emily, and the years of decline before that, the Quartermaine Thanksgivings have not and will not be the same again._

* * *

Quick notes you need to know.

Jason Morgan Quartermaine was never in that awful accident that caused this author to cry tons. He is still Jason Quartermaine. AJ did take off drunk, but fortunately he did not cause an accident. But another drunk driver did kill someone close to both of them, Keesha. And this tragedy will change their lives forever. In May 1996, Carly Benson and Gina Williams started the Nursing Program. They are now both practicing nursing. Carly did not get involved with Tony; Tony and Bobbie are still married. In August 17, 1996, Hannah and AJ were married. Hannah's daughter from a previous marriage was born September 12, 1996. Jason and Karen are both residents at General Hospital. Karen & Jagger are still married. Robin in currently attending college. Jason and Robin are engaged.

* * *

**Thanksgiving, 1999**

**The Quartermaine Mansion**

"So, honey, what are you going to have on your pizza this year?" asked Ned.

"Shut up!" ordered Edward. "We are not going to have pizza this year!"

"Grandfather, didn't you say that last year?" asked AJ.

Hannah laughed.

"I think she did. I like ham, Ned", she said.

"Pepperoni", said Lois. "And green peppers".

"Mushrooms", added Jason.

"Pineapple", said Emily.

"Are you sure that we can't have turkey this year?" repeated Edward.

"I don't know", stated AJ. "Hey Ned, does Mario's use turkey as one of the toppings?"

"Mmm, yes, they do, should I add that to the list?" asked Ned.

Jason, AJ, and Ned all laugh.

"No! You worthless grandsons, that is not what I meant!" shouted Edward.

"Calm down dear", said Lila.

"Ugh, why can't we have a Turkey Dinner like normal people?" Edward demanded.

"Father, that is just it, we are not normal, and the sooner you realize that, the better off we all will be", said Alan.

Just then, Robin came in the front door…

"Well, in my house…" started Edward.

Emily looked at Jason, shaking her head.

Jason looked back at her.

He mouthed, "_I know…"_

"This is my house!" shouted Monica.

"I gave it to her!" said Alan.

"Here we go again!" shouted Emily.

"Ms. Scorpio, I would like to warn you that the Quartermaines are acting, well…like normal", informed Reginald.

"Thank you, Reginald", said Robin. "You, know you can call me Robin, you know?"

"You're welcome, Robin, are you sure that you want to marry into this?" he asked.

Robin saw a picture of her and Jason.

Robin nodded.

"Yes, I am sure", she said.

Robin opened the door.

The Q's were still fighting, but at the sight of Robin, they temporally stopped.

"Am I here at a bad time?" asked Robin.

"No, just in time", said Jason. "Bye all!" he said. "Bye grandmother".

He kissed Lila on the cheek.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Edward.

"Out, to eat with the Scorpio's & Jones", said Jason.

"No, you are not, you think you are going to eat turkey with out us?" demanded Edward. "I forbid you to leave!" he shouted.

"You can't forbid Jason to do anything!" said Monica. "If anything, I can order to get out of my house!"

"Not this again!" Emily pleaded.

"Well, it's not fair!" said Edward. "How dare he get to we Turkey and we don't! I am so sick of pizza!"

"What about Chinese?" suggested AJ.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Edward.

"Have fun", said Jason.

"Thank you grandmother", said Jason. "See you all later".

Jason and Robin left.

"Okay, we all set on pizza toppings? Lois are you okay?" asked Ned.

"Yeah, I took my Pepscid AC", said Lois.

"Hannah?" asked Ned.

"Yeah, I have a stomach of steel. The three of us will be all right", answered Hannah.

AJ smiled and held onto Hannah.

"The three of you…", started Emily. "You having twins?!"

"Yeah!" said Hannah. "Just found out yesterday. The doctor discovered two heart beats!"

"Wow!" said Lois.

Lois herself was six months pregnant. Hannah was four.

"Wow, congratulations!" said Ned.

He gave Hannah a hug.

"Soon this house will be filled with children", Ned said. "Okay, I am going to order our dinner. And when the pizza arrives, we'll get Brook and Quinn".

Brook Lynn Ashton and Quinn Scott Quartermaine were both three now and are both as cute as could be. And now, in a few months, they will both be big sisters.

* * *

**Scene 2: Sonny's Penthouse**

"Mike!" shouted Sonny. "Get out of the kitchen!"

"No Michael", said Mike. "I want to help. I want to help with the stuffing!"

"No! You know that I don't like your type of stuffing!" stated Sonny.

"Why not?" returned Mike.

Then all the sudden, in the background…

"SONNY!"

Sonny ran out of the kitchen. Mike rushed out after him.

"Brenda!" Sonny shouted. "Are you all right?"

"My water broke", said Brenda.

* * *

**Scene 3: The Brownstone**

"Nice Turkey, Bobbie", said Jason.

Bobbie laughs.

"That's right, you haven't tasted Thanksgiving Turkey in a while, huh?" asked Bobbie.

"Yeah, I bet I know what my family is doing now, chowing down pizza, praying that Annabelle, Foster and Rowel don't show up!" said Jason.

Robin laughed.

"Well, if you ever want real food", said Mac. "You know where you can go".

"Thanks", said Jason. "Pass, the yams".

* * *

"My water broke", said Brenda. 

"What?!" shouted Mike.

"You heard her!" said Sonny. "The baby is coming! Now be useful and get the door!"

Mike runs to the door. Sonny runs to grab Brenda.

They run out the door so fast that…

"Boss! What's going on?" asked Johnny.

"The baby is coming! Now come on!" screams Sonny.

The four rush off.

* * *

"So", asked Felicia. "Did you too, set a date?" 

"Yeah, July 4" said Robin. "We thought it made sense. Three years ago, we realized that was the day were attracted to each other".

"Wonderful date", said Felicia.

Jason looked at Robin.

"Yes", said Jason.

They kissed.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Brenda?" asked Sonny. "We're almost there, right? Johnny?" 

"Yes boss", said Johnny.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait, Sonny", said Brenda.

Sonny kissed Brenda's hand.

"We'll get there in time", said Sonny.

Brenda smiled, but then…

She grabbed Sonny's hand.

"It's coming Sonny", she said.

She started to breathe real hard.

"It will be all right", said Mike.

"Yeah…" breathed Sonny.

A few moments later…

"We are here Sonny", said Johnny.

"Good!" said Sonny.

Johnny hurried out of the limo and opened the door for Mike, Sonny and Brenda.

Mike and Sonny rushed Brenda into the ER.

"I need some help here", shouted Sonny. "My wife is about to have her baby any second now!"

One of the nurses rushed out and got Brenda a wheel chair.

Brenda was wheeled into one of the empty rooms.

"Ready?" asked Sonny.

"More than ready!" said Brenda.

Sonny got into the coaching position, Mike help Brenda's hand, and Johnny waited outside.

Less than a five minutes later. Their son was born.

Michael Stone Corthios was nine pounds, twenty inches long. He had blue eyes, but all babies start with that. He already had a good bunch of black hair on his head.

"Our baby has hair", said Brenda.

"Our baby is beautiful", said Sonny. "Just like his mother".

Sonny kissed Brenda.

"I love you", said Sonny.

"I love you too", said Brenda.

* * *

_**The End of the Selection**_

Author's Note: If you want to read the rest of the story, send me a PM or e-mail


End file.
